Fever
by Nadristi
Summary: Kagura terkena demam. Karena kondisi hujan salju yang lebat, Shinpachi tidak bisa datang ke Yorozuya. Apa boleh buat, Gintoki yang akan merawatnya... /OneShot /RnR please?


Hai~ di kesempatan ini, saya akan meramaikan fandom Gintama lagi, dengan fanfic kedua saya ini. Semoga saja _readers_ bisa menikmatinya, ya. Maafkan jika banyak kesalahan di sana-sini. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari segala dosa /plak

* * *

 **Fever**

Disclaimer: Sorachi Hideaki

Warning: bahasa nyampur, gaje, OOC, OOT (?), dll.

* * *

Hari itu, salju turun deras. Tak ada orang yang berkeliaran di sektar jalan Kabukichou. Tumpukan salju yang licin nan dingin itu telah menutupi seluruh daerah tersebut. Sebagian besar toko tutup, dikarenakan badai salju yang telah turun sejak kemarin pagi. Pengantar pos, pengantar susu, tukang bangunan, pengemudi taksi. Semua usaha diberhentikan selam semingguini.

Tak terkecuali untuk Yorozuya Gin-chan. Mereka yang biasanya selalu menganggur, kini semakin menganggur. Apalagi parahnya, sejak kemarin, Kagura demam. Shinpachi yang setiap saat bisa diandalkan, tidak datang ke situ. Ia gagal mendapat izin dari Tae. Terpaksa, Gintoki sendiri yang mengurus anak itu.

"Oi, kau. Jangan tidur lagi. Makan dulu, nih. Habis itu minum obat. Lalu kau boleh tidur lagi," kata Gintoki menyodori bubur instan kepada Kagura.

Kagura bangkit. Kain kompresnya merosot dari dahinya menuju selimut. Ia memandang sebentar bubur di tangan Gintoki. Matanya tak menyorotkan kebahagiaan di sana. "Bubur lagi? Nggak ada makanan lain apa, Gin-chan?" protes Kagura.

"Nggak ada. Makanan untuk orang sakit, ya cuma bubur. Itu udah yang paling sehat," bantah Gintoki seraya menyendoki bubur. "Nih, makan."

"Nggak mau. Aku bosan sama bubur. Yang lain gitu, nggak ada? Masa' yang ada cuma bubur, sih?" protes Kagura.

"Hei, sudah kubilang nggak ada, kan? Sudahlah, selama aku rawat, jangan kebanyakan protes. Kalau Shinpachi yang merawatmu, kau boleh protes tentang makanannya. Jangan makin menyebalkan, deh. Mentang-mentang sakit," balas Gintoki sambil meniup bubur di sendoknya. Kemudian dihantarkannya ke bibir Kagura. "Buka mulut."

"Sini sendoknya! Biar aku sendiri! Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!" ketus Kagura.

"Sudahlah, sesekali seenggaknya, biarkan aku mengeluarkan sifat kebapakanku! Buka mulut aja sih, elah! Jangan kebanyakan protes!" balas Gintoki.

"Aaaannn…," akhirnya, Kagura membuka mulutnya dan sesendok bubur mendarat mulus di lidahnya. Setelah ditelan, Gintoki kembali menyodorkan sesendok bubur lainnya. Kagura menelannya. Begitu terus hingga tinggal setengah mangkuk.

"Hm? Kenapa lagi kau?" tanya Gintoki melihat Kagura tidak membuka mulutnya, walau telah disodorkan bubur.

"Aku kenyang," jawab Kagura. "Sejak awal aku memang nggak nafsu makan…," tambahnya.

"Nanggung banget, astaga. Ini tinggal setengahnya, lho! Paksakan saja kalau nggak nafsu. Nggak usah dirasain buburnya!" tukas Gintoki menatap bubur di tangannya yang tersisa setengah.

"Disimpen buat ntar aja. Atau nggak Gin-chan aja yang makan," usul Kagura kembali tiduran.

"Aku nggak mau makan makanan bekas orang sakit," tolak Gintoki. Suaranya memperdengarkan _mood_ -nya yang kesal karena si orang sakit terus protes. Segitu bencinya kah dia kurawat? Begitu pikirnya.

Terpaksa, Gintoki melakukan cara kasar. Dengan jarinya, dibukanya mulut Kagura lebar-lebar. Lalu cepat-cepat memasukkan bubur yang tersisa ke dalamnya. Tak dipedulikannya si gadis cina yang terus meronta dan tersedak saat menelan buburnya. Yang jelas, Gintoki ingin semua bubur masuk ke dalamnya dan dicerna dengan baik. Dengan begitu, Kagura sembuh kembali. Itulah tujuan utamanya sekarang.

Mangkuk bubur telah kosong. Setelah Gintoki mencuci mangkuknya, ia kembali ke kamar. Di sana, Kagura sedang menonton TV yang telah dipindahkan dari ruang tengah. Gintoki duduk di sebelahnya. Mengambil sebutir kapsul dan tablet obat dan segelas air putih.

"Oi, minum obat dulu, nih," kata Gintoki.

Kagura mengabaikan tangan Gintoki yang menggenggam gelas dan kapsul obat. Matanya terus tertuju pada televisi. Berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Tahu Kagura pura-pura, ia menunjukkan obat itu ke depan hidungnya. "Ayo diminum, bodoh. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau mendapat surat cinta di loker sepatumu, lalu kau berjalan ke kelas seakan tak ada apa-apa!" ketusnya.

"Pahit. Aku mau obat sirup yang kemarin, yang rasanya lebih manis," tolak Kagura.

"Adanya cuma ini. Yang kemarin itu obatku satu-satunya di sini, dan isinya memang tinggal sedikit. Hargailah usahaku yang mati-matian membeli obat kapsul dan tablet ini kemarin saat kau tidur."

"Aku nggak mau."

"Minum saja, bocah sialan. Atau, hm? Apa? Kau mau kupaksa seperti menghabiskan sisa bubur tadi?"

Kagura tidak menyahut. Akhirnya, ia bangun. Tangan mungilnya mengambil obat dari Gintoki beserta segelas air putih. Dilemparkan kapsul tersebut ke atas lidahnya. Kemudian didorong masuk ke kerongkongan menggunakan air putih. Cara yang sama diulang olehnya ketika meminum tablet obatnya. Ditenggaknya air putih hingga habis. Lalu, diletakkan di samping Gintoki duduk dan memasang posisi berbaring menghadap TV.

"Hei, kalau mau sembuh, kau jangan kebanyakan protes. Aku yang merawatmu jadi kerepotan, tahu," kata Gintoki.

"Jika memang merepotkan, kenapa nggak panggil Shinpachi saja?" usul Kagura, yang disusul dengan suara batuk-batuknya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Shinpachi nggak dapat izin dari Otae. Dia sudah sampai di sini dari kemarin, kalau saja kakaknya itu mengizinkannya. Dan aku nggak akan merawatmu," sahut Gintoki seraya mengganti air kompresan Kagura.

Kagura kembali fokus pada TV-nya. Acara Ladies Four sedang berlangsung kala itu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar begitu merasakan dinginnya air kompresan. Suara batuk terdengar lagi, disusul dengan suara decakan.

"Sialan… demam ini kapan sembuhnya…," gerutunya.

"Sampai obat yang kau minum bereaksi," balas Gintoki. "Lagipula, kau kalau nggak mau sakit begini, kemarin jangan makan es banyak-banyak habis berendam di pemandian. Mentang-mentang pemandiannya saat itu sepi, bukan berarti kau bisa berlama-lama di sana. Bego, sih," lanjutnya.

"Habisnya, kan enak, makan es habis berendam. Aku juga baru pertama kali datang ke pemandian pas lagi sepi banget. Berasa kayak punya sendiri tahu nggak, sih," sahut Kagura sambil menyedot ingus.

"Iya, abis itu kau demam tinggi, gara-gara pemikiran begomu itu," ketus Gintoki.

"Maaf, deh," ucap Kagura monyong.

Mata mereka tertuju pada televisi. Acara Ladies Four kini berakhir. Berganti ke acara selanjutnya yang dijeda oleh iklan. Tanpa disadari, kantuk menyerang si orang sakit saat menyaksikan iklan yang diputar. Padahal gadis itu penasaran dengan isi acara selanjutnya. Namun, matanya terlalu berat untuk tetap terbuka. Akhirnya, manik biru mudanya berhasil terpejam rapat.

.

.

"Zzzz… zzz…."

Samar-samar, Kagura mendengar suara dengkuran yang begitu keras. Perlahan, manik biru mudanya terbuka. Ia terkejut melihat sekelilingnya gelap. TV telah mati. Kagura bangkit. Ia melangkah dan membuka lemari tidur Gintoki. Si pemilik tidak ada di situ. Hanya ada Sadaharu yang tidur di bagian bawah. Kagura berjalan pelan ke ruang tengah. Sesuai tebakannya, Gintoki tertidur di sofa dengan selimut di tubuhnya.

Ia ingin pria itu menemaninya di kamar, agar tidak terlalu sepi. Kagura tidak suka bila terlalu hening di tengah malam begini. "Gin-chan, bangun," ucap Kagura menggoyangkan tubuh besar Gintoki.

"Nnnghhh… ada apa, Kagura…," tanggap Gintoki malas. Matanya hanya terbuka separuh dari biasanya.

"Temani aku di kamar, yuk. Aku kesepian," pinta Kagura.

"Kau seperti sedang menggodaku, tahu," sahut Gintoki dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. "Kau tidur saja, biar tidak kesepian," sarannya seraya memasang posisi miring.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur…," kata Kagura memelas.

Gintoki menggerutu sebal. Tidurnya yang nyenyak malah diganggu. Namun, pada akhirnya, pria berambut silver itu segera bangkit. Dengan langkah yang diseret, ia berjalan masuk ke kamar. Disusul dengan Kagura dari belakang. Begitu sampai di kamar, pintu ditutup rapat. Kagura kembali masuk ke dalam futonnya. Sedangkan Gintoki duduk di samping anak itu.

Mata Gintoki tertuju pada kompres yang terjatuh di atas selimut Kagura. Futon si gadis nampak basah karena kain kompres yang terjatuh. Gintoki mengambil benda tersebut. Mencelupkannya ke dalam mangkuk air dingin dan memerasnya.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar," kata Gintoki sebelum mengompresi Kagura.

"Kenapa, Gin-chan?" tanya Kagura.

Manik biru cerahnya membesar ketika Gintoki melebarkan kedua kakinya ke atas futon. Mengapit kaki mungil Kagura. Tangan kiri pria tersebut menyentuh lembut surai oranye Kagura. Menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menyelinap ke sela-sela bantal. Mengangkat kepala gadis itu dengan perlahan.

"Gi-Gin-chan?!" panggil si gadis berpiyama ungu itu terkejut. Wajah Gintoki sangat dekat dengannya. Mungkin hanya tersisa satu sentimeter. Kagura bisa merasakan nafas Gintoki dengan jelas. Saat ini, yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah seberapa merah wajahnya, apakah detak jantungnya terdengar, dan apa yang Gintoki lakukan.

 _Tuk!_

Dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Kagura bisa merasakan betapa hangat dan besarnya telapak tangan Gintoki yang menahan poninya. "Hmm… agak mendingan lah, ya," gumam Gintoki. Kemudian menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kagura.

Kagura membatu. Disentuhnya poni yang ditahan oleh Gintoki barusan. Diamatinya Gintoki yang memeras kain kompresannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah, begitu mengingat kembali. "Syukurlah, setelah kuperiksa suhu tubuhmu, demamnya udah menurun. Ayo sini kukompres lagi," kata Gintoki seraya meletakkan kompresan ke dahi Kagura.

Namun, Kagura menghindar. Cepat-cepat ia keluar dari futonnya. "Ng? Kagura?" panggil Gintoki heran.

"A-a-a-apa…?! Apa…?! Apa-apaan…?!" Akibat dari jantung yang hampir meledak, membuat Kagura bicara terbata-bata.

"Apanya yang apa?" tanya Gintoki.

"Ta-ta-tadi itu… ka-ka-kau cuma meriksa suhu badanku?!"

"Hm? Yang tadi? Ah, iya."

"Ke-ke-kenapa nggak dari samping aja meriksanya?! Pake tangan kan bisa! Kenapa harus dari depan?!"

"Habisnya, susah kalo pakai tangan. Lebih gampang pakai dahi. Lagipula, kalo pakai dahi dari samping, susah juga, kan."

"Ta-tapi kan kalau begitu, akunya nggak kaget! Aku tadi kaget banget, sumpah!"

Gintoki menghela nafas. "Yaudah, maaf udah bikin kaget. Sekarang kau tiduran dulu, biar kukompres. Udah netes-netes, nih," katanya sambil mengusap lehernya.

Kagura diam. Ia merangkak masuk kembali ke futonnya. Kain kompres diletakkan di atas dahinya. Setelah menaruh kompres, Gintoki berdiri sambil membawa mangkuk air kompresan. Ia bermaksud untuk menggantinya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kagura menarik ujung bawah celana piyama Gintoki.

"Hm? Ada apa lagi, Kagura- _teme_?" tanya Gintoki berbalik dan duduk ke dekat Kagura. Diletakkannya sementara mangkuk air kompresan di sampingnya.

Kagura bangkit. Kompresannya jatuh mengenai futon. Tapi ia tak peduli. Segera ditariknya kerah piyama hijau Gintoki. "O-oi! Si kampret- hng?!"

Bibir mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. Gintoki terkejut melihat serangan tiba-tiba dari Kagura. Matanya yang membesar mengamati wajah gadis di depannya. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan malu. Bola mata biru cerahnya terpejam rapat-rapat, membuat wajahnya semakin imut. Sebenarnya, Gintoki tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi, ia merasakan kelembutan dari bibir mungil Kagura.

Kagura menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik Gintoki. Kagura nampak sedang mengatur nafasnya. "Ja-jangan salah paham, ya! Aku hanya ingin memberimu penyakitku! Nggak lebih dari itu!" sangkalnya.

Gintoki membatu. Mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Namun, entah mengapa, ia ingin merasakan kembali kelembutan bibir Kagura. Dengan wajah yang memerah, Gintoki menarik tangan Kagura lembut. "Bilang saja kau mau menggodaku, bodoh," bisiknya.

"Ih, dibilangin nggak! Aku memang benar-benar ingin menularkan penyakitku! Itu hukumanmu gara-gara membuatku kaget, Gin-chan!" sanggah Kagura. "Ungh!"

Bibir mereka bersentuhan kembali. Gintoki mencium gadis itu dalam waktu lama. Kagura tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia larut dalam pelukan hangat Gintoki kala itu. Malam itu tingkat kederasan hujan salju mulai sedikit berkurang. Dalam kamar yang hanya bersinarkan cahaya bulan dan sunyi, seorang pria berambut silver seketika melupakan status "orang sakit" yang digenggam oleh si gadis bersurai oranye. Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, mereka berdua bergegas tidur.

.

.

.

.

"HATSYIING!"

Keesokannya, Shinpachi tetap tidak datang walaupun hujan salju sudah reda. Jalanan Kabukichou benar-benar diselimuti salju yang menggunung. Hanya beberapa orang yang rajin menyingkirkan gunungan salju. Tentu saja, Gintoki bukan termasuk golongan orang rajin itu. Kini, ia berada di dalam futon dan beberapa kali bersin-bersin.

"Akhirnya aku sembuh jugaaa~," sorak Kagura bahagia.

Gintoki menatap tajam Kagura disertai rasa iri. "Si kampret… dia benar-benar menularkan penyakitnya padaku…," gerutunya.

"Gin-chan bego, sih! Kalau nggak mau ketularan, harusnya cepat-cepat menjauh begitu kucium! Lah ini, malah minta lagi. Gimana nggak nular kalo kayak begitu?" ledek Kagura, disusul dengan tawa riang nan jahat.

"Kalau mau nularin, nggak usah pakai nyium segala, kan," sahut Gintoki, lalu terbatuk-batuk.

Kagura diam saja. Ia malah berdiri. Memakai jaket dan syalnya. Lalu berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Oi, Bocah! Kau mau ke mana?!" seru Gintoki sambil terbatuk-batuk lagi. Kini disertai keluarnya ingus.

"Mau bersihin salju di luar!" sahut Kagura, yang kemudian sosoknya menghilang dari kediaman Yorozuya.

"Bilang aja lu mau maen, bocah sialan!" ketus Gintoki, yang sedetik kemudian batuk-batuk lagi. Ia menghela nafas berat. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Mendatangi telepon kerjanya di meja. Beberapa kali jarinya menekan tombol telepon hingga menjadi sebuah nomor.

" _Ya, ini keluarga Shimura_ ," tanggap seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Shinpachi…, kembalilah ke Yorozuya…," pinta Gintoki dengan suara menyedihkan.

Seseorang di seberang telepon terdiam sejenak. Sebelum kemudian ia menyahut,

.

.

" _Eh?_ "

-FIN-

* * *

Yhaaa, entah kenapa, saya selalu merasakan nggak tahu lagi apa yang saya tulis. Tadinya, saya mau buat Gintoki ama Kagura _french kiss_. Tapi, yha... gimana, ya? Ntahlah, saya juga bingung. Hmm... tapi, kayaknya _scene_ GinKagu-nya kurang, ya? Yang ada cuma ngerawat dan di tengah-tengahnya ada kisu. Yaudah lah ya. Kalau kurang nanti bisa saya tambahin di fanfic selanjutnya. Kalau bisa, ntar saya buat yang rate-M /ditabok

Pokoknya, ayo kita ramaikan fandom GinKagu~ /kibarbendera #saveginkagu (?)

Akhir kata,

 _Mind to RnR?_


End file.
